


Let's Talk About That

by CrazyBabyEighty8



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Coming Out, Divorce, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, New love, Smut, rhink, ship them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBabyEighty8/pseuds/CrazyBabyEighty8
Summary: Seriously could not come up with a good title sorry lmaoI hadn't watched GMM in a couple years, had a falling out with my bff and seeing them made me think of her cuz she introduced me to them...Been binge watching like crazy lately. In my mind I've always shipped Rhink but didn't think about seeking out fanfic until that amazing episode where they tried to read it 🤣😍 I was in friggin tears watching them suffer, it absolutely made my day! I then dove into a few juicy stories and ended on one that was incomplete, that absolutely killed me 💔 so I decided I better write one of my own!
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously could not come up with a good title sorry lmao
> 
> I hadn't watched GMM in a couple years, had a falling out with my bff and seeing them made me think of her cuz she introduced me to them...  
> Been binge watching like crazy lately. In my mind I've always shipped Rhink but didn't think about seeking out fanfic until that amazing episode where they tried to read it 🤣😍 I was in friggin tears watching them suffer, it absolutely made my day! I then dove into a few juicy stories and ended on one that was incomplete, that absolutely killed me 💔 so I decided I better write one of my own!

Link stands on the GMM set both ready and completely not ready at all for what he's decided to do today. For the longest time now he's been trying to figure out how to distance himself from Rhett, how do you just duck out on like 30 years of friendship? A friend you see practically every day of your life, a friend who is a part of your everything... 

For his own sanity he knows he finally has to; a little self care is finally in order. For as long as he can remember he's been head over heels in love with his best buddy. From back in the days where play wrestling got him nearly all too aroused, and the often running to the bathroom had to be a little suspicious. He's not even sure the exact moment it happened any more but it never diminished, not one little bit, he'd follow Rhett to the ends of the Earth, and so far has, damn well knowing most of his biggest life decisions have been formed in some way by Rhett, whether for better or worse, he'd never complain anyway...

But that was it. Today was the day. It was time to put his heart to rest, to move on. He's finally accepted that nothing would ever come of anything, ever; And how could it? First of all Rhett and Jessie were the best couple ever, even in Links own eyes. They freaking adored eachother, seeing which even further broke Links heart time and time again...  
And Christy, oh poor Christy, Link knew he was never the husband she truly deserved. When they met so much time had already passed without an inkling from Rhett, so he knew eventually he'd just want to settle, to have some sort of semblance of a "normal" life; and Christy was stunning, way out of his league, a fact Rhett constantly teased and reminded him about. And before having Lando, Link actually thought Christy was starting to catch on, starting to notice that he was not really happy anymore; Christy wanted a third child, and all Link could think to himself was how it would further complicate things (not that two kids already made it any less complicated) The only thing he could come up with to try to scare her out of it was the ultimatum of having another, but him having full reign over the name...clearly didn't work.

At that point Link pondered if Christy was completely clueless to everything going on in his head, it's not like they ever really talked, not anymore, not in a long, long time, not like they used to. He did his work thing, she did the house wife thing and the two hardly ever overlapped, Christy didn't even watch the show; much to Links relief, he knows he had a tendency to get flirty with Rhett, even more often than he'd actually like to admit, something the mythical beasts ALWAYS loved to point out.


	2. Chapter 2

So there he stood, today was the day, last video shoot before Christmas break, Rhett completely unaware of what a break it will be. But what a better time Link thought to himself, they hardly ever speak during the holidays, as weird as it is, it's a mutual respect for their families. Link figures they'll be a 2ish week gap, enough time for Rhett to accept what Link says and come back to filming hopefully like nothing is wrong.

The whole crew finally leaves after all the good byes and best holiday wishes. Rhett heads back to the office to wrap up a few last minute things. Link takes a deep breath and walks in the door... "Hey man, I've been thinking we should take a break"  
Rhett chuckles "uh yeah Link, it's Christmas, I'll see you in 2 weeks man"  
"Yeaaa, I don't mean just that... I mean from us... I mean like indefinitely."

Rhett doesn't even look up from his screen and with laughter in his voice he says "Shut up man, I'll see you in January, Merry Christmas"  
Link stands there frustrated, silence fills the room "Rhett... Rhett I'm not joking"   
"Link, We have so many things in the works, and you're locked in to a bunch of contracts, how do you expect to-"  
Link cuts him off, beyond hurt and frustrated that he can only think about work right now "I don't care Rhett! Work is work. I meant nothing outside of work, I don't want to hangout, no texting, no anything"  
Rhett looks back at his computer screen "Fine Neal, whatever you want, we done?"

Link fights back tears, hurt and frustrated he turns and walks away. Driving home he's taking/yelling at himself "Do not cry! Do not cry you little bitch! You wanted this! You needed this! move on! You need to move on man!" Right before hitting his drive way he screams at the top of his lungs. Upon parking the car he looks at his face in the mirror and gets even more aggravated that he visibly looks upset, what will he say if Christy asks?

He goes in the house and right upstairs, hoping to just get in the shower, Christy is sitting on their bed watching TV, folding clothes, no hello, no anything, why did he even worry? To be fair he didn't say anything either... In the shower he contemplates his marriage...   
Now that his heart is "free" Can he keep up this charade? Does he have it in him to work for, and better something that he's been faking for this long? Will working on it even change his feelings? ...Oh boy, Christmas should be a fun time, Christy's mom never liked Link, oh wouldn't she just love the satisfaction of being right...  
Before he knows it the waters running cold, he gets out and just lays in bed, when Christy comes in he pretends to be asleep.

It's the day before leaving to go to Christys parents for a few days, followed by Links parents. Link keeps busy with packing and playing games with the kids; god those kids are his life, he cannot imagine being without them. They're the main reason he's been trying to make this marriage work all these years anyway. That and his never ending anxiety of the mythical beasts judgement, letting them down utterly breaks his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas comes and goes, Link finds himself hardly muttering a word the whole time, they're there for the kids, so keeping a smile on his face for photos is the least he can do. The day before heading to the Neals, Christy pulls him aside... venting about her anxiety, and her mother being 'too much' and asking if he'd be ok taking the kids to his parents on his own so she can go home to recoup...  
*REALLY?!* He thinks to himself *Really? I put up with your crazy mom and your painfully boring dad and you can't even come say hi to my folks?! Why, why am I even surprised?* he wonders  
"Yea, sure babe, whatever you need" she kisses his forehead and walks away.   
The next few days with the Neals was much more fun for him, the kids had a ball, and it was the first time he genuinely smiled in days. Still, Links mom knew something was wrong... the second night she cornered him in the kitchen asking what's wrong... His heart sunk, never really ever being able to lie to his mom, his brain searches for an excuse "oh nothing mom, I just miss Christy" she hugs her baby "oh dear, I'm sure she's just fine, you'll be home in no time, don't let it ruin our next few days sweetie"  
When she walks away he breathes a big sigh of relief.

A few days later Link and kids head home, the flight gets in at about 2am, they take an Uber home. After putting all the sleepy kids to bed, he notices Christy isn't in their room. He goes back downstairs and finds her sitting at the dinning room table with a bottle of wine and a bunch of papers...  
"Babe, what are you doing, it's after 2... What is all this?"   
"Charles, we need to talk (she slides a paper in his direction) I've been thinking about this for a long time"  
He looks down to see divorce papers,  
His mind draws a blank, it's nothing he hasn't thought about before, it's probably for the best, but man what a blind side. He sits down not saying a word. She continues "You don't have to sign these now, you don't have to say anything... It's just... something's got to give, and if it's me Charles, than fine this'll be on me. I'd prefer if you could just talk to me, tell me what's going on... Your need to sort your shit out and change your ways... something gotta give... I'm going to leave these with you, I'm sorry, I'm going to go to bed, you can join me...or don't"

Link sits by himself for what seems like hours... And goes to sleep on the couch. The next morning Christy gets up before the kids and stars the usual routine, Link gets up, nothing said, and starts helping with breakfast, out of the corner of his eye he sees her wipe a tear away, he wants to console her but finds himself hesitating, he gets over himself and goes over and hugs her, she kind of brushes him away, nonchalantly continuing to the next task... After breakfast the kids rush off to see friends, Link clears the table and starts on dishes, in hopes that keeping busy and helping out will prolong that inevitable second conversation.

Day after day he does what he considers bending over backwards to help out around the house, and night after night he tosses and turns half anxiety ridden about his first day back to work, half still unsure what to do about his failing marriage.


	4. Chapter 4

Links driving to work heading to what will undoubtedly be an overwhelming day. *You can do this* he says to himself *you can do this for the beasts, they're counting on you... you can do this for the crew... you can do this for just yourself man! New year, new you, no one needs to know your business, no one knows what's going on in this head... Fake it till you make it, fake it till you make it! Fake it till you make it* he chants this a few more times before heading in the door.

Everyone in the office is excited and happy, hugs all around, eventually Link bumps into Rhett and they exchange an awkward handshake before moving on, Link just hopes no one questions it, no one does. They sit down at the desk and Link is hyper aware of everything, every glance, every comment, everything subtle low blow his former friend seems to be dishing out... He just goes about his day deflecting negative energy, laughing and joking with the crew... It all seemed to go relatively smooth to him, considering he's been on the verge of a mental break down.... Immediately after wrap Rhett gets up and leaves the desk, Link stays a bit longer talking to everyone about their holidays.

Eventually it's just Link and Stevie "Soooo what the hell is up?"  
Link gets a lump in his throat "...up... with... what?"  
"You two... (She motions to their desk) ...you guys get in a fight or something?"  
"Wh-what no... I... I'm just tired, Christmas vacation is uhh never a real vacation when you've got kids, ya know"  
"ooook" she looks at him suspiciously, his heart sinks to his feet... "Well rest up bossman we've got mythical stuff to do" she smiles, pats his back and leaves

Those words resonates in his head; From there on he puts as much as he can into each day, pressing through for the mythical beasts; and with each day he becomes more and more relaxed, more at ease with himself, and with everything else.

But after a few months of the 'fake it till you make it' attitude and being Mr. Positivity through video after video Link is beyond drained; Home life was a smidge better...for Christy at least... with Link home so much more (not rushing off to do something every day after work with Rhett) He's pitching in more here and it seems to keep the peace, but he knew all the 'faking' it at home couldn't possibly last. That mental break he was fighting was creeping back up...

One night while the kids were asleep he sat in the dark at the dining room table with the divorce papers, thinking either Christy would come look for him and he'd lay it all out there... well not ALL, fearing she'll remain friends with Jessie... It was either that OR she wouldn't, and that'd be the clear sign he needed to fill them out. After about an hour he accepted to himself that it was over, then all of a sudden Christy popped her head in the door way...

"Charles, why haven't you come to bed.. Are those-- I thought... I thought things were turning around" she sits down and puts her hands on his,  
Link takes a deep breath "Christy, I love you, I know I do, just not the way I should... And it's totally unfair to you, it's been unfair for a long time now, I can't keep putting you through this" his head drops as he goes silent  
"Through what... What is it? I'm sure it's something we can work through, we've both been making the effort, I can see the difference...just tell me what's going on in that head honey"

Link thinks to himself the he doesn't even have the answer to that question *what's going on in my head?!* He thought he was ready for this conversation, but tweaking it the way to exclude Rhett makes things much more complicated, what if she asks questions..? what if she implies..? what if she already knows..?

"Charles, honey, just talk to me, I know it's not something we've been good at, for a long time now, but you need to tell me what's going on"  
Link takes another deep breath  
"I'm gay" blurts out of his lips *well not the most delicate way to start this conversation but at least it's out there* he thinks to himself. And he can tell by the look of pure shock on Christy's face there will not be any implications.  
She's stumbled over her words "I - I - how... How long have you known?" He can hear her voice starting to break  
"Umm... Since we're being honest, forever, I think"  
Christy sobs and hugs her husband "I'm so sorry Charles"  
"You're sorry?! What are you sorry for? I'm sorry baby, I'm sooo sorry I put you through all this, that I let all this happened"  
"Don't you be sorry, don't ever be sorry, you gave me my children, my wonderful amazing kids, I wouldn't change anything with you for the world... I - I - I'm so sorry I started all this divorce shit, I - I thought, oh god I thought-- I thought for the longest time, I thought you were cheating on me" *cries*  
"Oh my god, Christy never; I do love you, I need you to know that"

They sit up all night hugging, laughing, and crying. They both sign the papers and decided not to tell the kids until Link has a place to stay.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks later, Rhett didn't get up and leave immediately, as he has been right after filming. Link kind of freezes at the desk, unsure what was about to happen. He pretends to do something on his laptop, the whole crew trickles out before either of the two move or said a word.  
Link goes to stand up-  
"Sooo Jess told me about you and Christy... (awkward silence) I'm sorry man, truly *clears throat* can we uhh, can we get a drink or something?"  
Links mind is boggled, and as much as all this is what he thought he wanted, thought he needed, now he's alone, no wife, no home, and no friends... against everything his brain is telling him he says "yea, sure"   
They grab an Uber and Rhett gives an address that Link doesn't recognize "Um, where we heading?"  
"Oh yea, I kinda forget it's been a while, umm... my apartment"  
"Your apartment?!"  
"Yeaaaa me and Jess split early last December"  
Links heart sinks knowing that right after is when he ended things with Rhett.

*****FLASHBACK TIME*****  
Let's jump back to October

Rhett was in such a rush to leave work, talking all day about the big game, and his weekend home alone, no wife, no kids (they had already left to visit Jessie's mom for the weekend)  
Unbeknownst to Rhett, Jessie was already driving back home with a sick Shepherd.   
It's about 9pm when they reach the house, there's a car in the driveway, she finds that a little strange but carries on with her sick baby, after helping Shepherd in, she grabs him a bucket and some ginger ale, then tucks him in on the couch.

She heads upstairs stopping half way thinking to herself *what am I hearing?* She takes a few more steps closer to their bedroom and stops again at what is the definite sounds of moaning. She freezes at the door, hand on the handle, she's hoping to give him the benefit of the doubt, praying he's just watching porn, she takes a deep breath and opens the door. "Rhett?!" He jumps up, vaguely in the dark she sees more movement in the bed, a tuft of dark hair pops out of the covers "Link?!" She shouts in disbelief...  
"No baby, no" he hurries over to her "it's not Link, baby it's not" he reaches to console her as he yells "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!"  
"Don't you touch me!" She shouts, reluctantly she moves in to the room and shuts the door while fighting back tears when sternly says "we have a sick, sleeping child on the couch downstairs! Get your goddamn twink out of here! Quietly! Do not wake my baby! and DO NOT come near me!" She leaves the room and hurries off to Shepherd's vacant bedroom and cries herself to sleep.

Rhett rushes his 'guest' out the back and looks around for Jessie, instead he finds himself just starting at his sleeping son, his heart utterly breaking, tears streaming down his face *what did I do?! What did I do?!* He thinks to himself. He kisses Shepherds head and goes up to bed. He's awoken to the sounds of the shower, when the water stops he goes in to try to talk to Jessie. Frantically she grabs a towel to cover herself "oh my god Rhett! Get out!"   
"Baby, no-" "Get. Out!" He leaves, and impatiently waits on the bed. She finally walks, out ignoring him, drying her hair with a towel...  
"Baby..?"  
She hits him with the towel "in our bed?!" (Her voice cracks and she repeatedly hits him with the towel) "in our bed Rhett?! Our bed!" Crying now, he grabs her, forcing her into a hug, she breaks down "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry baby" he repeats as they just stand there hugging, swaying. not another word is said until she hears Shepherd call her from downstairs. "Look I'll take care of him, You go pick up Locke at my moms, we'll talk tonight"

'We'll talk tonight' resonates in his head the whole ride there *we'll talk...talkings good... Talkings not kicking me out... talking not ending everything... What do I do? What do I tell her? Do I tell her this wasn't the first time? Do I tell her I'm in love with my best friend? Do I tell her I can no longer handle not having him in my life so I pay for the company of younger men to fill a void that she cannot?* 

Rhett and Locke get home late, he puts Locke straight to bed, Jessie has moved Shepherd to his bed and is waiting in the couch... He sits next to her and can see she's been crying again... "Baby I'm so sorry, I don't know what else to say"  
Very quiet and monotone she says "You're going to answer some questions I have ...and we'll take it from there, ok?"  
"Ok."  
There's a few moments of silence  
"Was he the first? (silence) just yes or no Rhett..."  
"No."  
"Has there been any women?"  
"Nooo, no baby no"  
She breathes the slightest sigh of relief  
"How long has this been going on?"  
"...Like a year"  
"Goddamnit Rhett! A year?!? (under her breath) It's ok, I'm ok... How many in our house Rhett?!"  
"Him, just him, I swear...if it helps it's mostly been just him"  
"Are... Are you in love with him" a tear rolls down her cheek  
"Oh, baby noooo"  
"...Do you still love me?"  
"Yes, Jessie yes, always, I'm so sorry I hurt you" (he hugs her, she hugs back but then pulls away)  
"I...I have one more question, are... are you in love with Link?"  
His head drops, quietly: "yes"

*****Back to the present*****  
The rest of the ride is silent. Links mind is being pulled in a million different directions. His brain bounced back to the two boys who got in trouble for the same thing in the same class before ever even knowing each other... how'd they end up in the same boat yet again? Even after months of no contact? Is this the sign Link's been looking for? is this the magical reset button? Could Rhett even possibly feel the same way about him? Is Link's mind just looking for what it wants to see? Should he just spill his guts? He already lost his best friend, so is the risk worth the reward? He cannot quiet any of the voices until the car comes to a stop, then, silence...


	6. Chapter 6

Link follows Rhett upstairs, Rhett grabs a couple glasses and pours them both a drink, then he sits across the room in his computer chair, Link stays seated at the counter. They sit in silence for what seems like forever.  
"Look you're the one who put us on this break thing, or whatever it is, whatever space you think you needed or whatever was going on, so I guess I should be the one to start talking... I...I miss you man, there it is, I said it, it's out there..."  
Links words faulter out his lips "I... Rhett, man... I don't know if this is the time or the place..."  
"Not the time man?! It's been like 6 months, 6 months of my best friend just walking out on me, no context, no nothin, just gone from my life, when my life was falling to goddamn shambles, gone from my life yet still there nearly every. single. day. Right in my reach and yet completely out of touch ...and not the place?! What better place Link? It's just you and me here... You. And. Me." 

Link understands Rhett's frustration, but at the same time he did just let him walk away...all things considered Link did not know that Jessie had just left him too, he was a broken man, with probably no fight left in him...

Link turns outward on the bar stool facing Rhett, flooded with emotions, not even able to make words... Rhett can see the pain in Links eyes as his head drops, he slides across the room on the computer chair, slides right in front of Link, placing his hands on his friends, "Link, I need you" Links body heat intensifies, heart thumping faster, minds racing *what does he mean?* before he could even process the thought Rhett pops his head under his face and kisses him. 

Link pulls away so quickly he nearly falls off the bar stool. Rhett's heart drop to the floor "oh god, I'm sor- - oh fucking christ man, can we pretend-" Link cuts him off, lunging forward into a messy, clumsy kiss, knocking the two backwards off the chair, they hit the floor with such force that things fall from the shelves, "Are you ok?" Link asks Rhett (who at this point he's straddling) Rhett smiles "never better" and he pulls him back into a deep, passionate kiss. Link starts running his hands through Rhetts hair, a small moan sneaks out of Rhetts mouth. And whether Rhett knew it or not, touching his hair is something Link thinks about often, and as he does a smile grows across his face, Rhett can feel it, it excites him, and Link can feel that excitement.

Rhett sits up and forward moving Link with him, he rolls himself on top of Link, pressing his bulging self into Link's slightly boney hips. Link loves it anytime Rhett is any sort aggressive, so being man-handled is really working for him, and with that the smile creeps back across his face. Rhett grabs Link's hands, pinning them above his head, a sound escapes the pinned mans lips, one of half excitement, half surprise. 

Rhett smiles; using one hand to hold both Links arms down (in reality that's all that would be needed anyway) he takes his other hand and slips it under Links shirt, feeling his soft smooth abs, all while kissing his neck and ear. Every so often Links whole body twitches, usually followed by a quiet giggle. Eventually Rhett realizes it's every time he flicks his tongue on Links ear... Rhett is intrigued, a devious smiles comes across his face. After a few more deliberate times Link realizes what Rhett is up to and flinches to fight back (play fight). With minimal effort Rhett holds him back and nuzzles right in to Links neck, the tickle from Rhett's beard makes things so much worse (better) for Link. He keeps kissing and licking all while grinding himself on top Links hip. Rhett feels Links whole body tense up, the cute little moans escaping his lips drives Rhett wild. Links breathing quickens as he feels Rhett's hand move from his abs to his waistband. Rhett stops for a moment and quickly uses both hands to rip Links shirt open, broken buttons and all. Link quivers at his rugged manlyness. Rhett smiles and begins kissing Links stomach moving up and up, as his hand moves down, toying with his waistband, playing with his happy trail. When Rhett again reaches Links face he kisses him deeply and slips the hand under his jeans, just a thin layer of boxers between the two men, Rhett slides his hand up and down, and with a slight squeeze he whisperes "you ok?" A small moan escapes Links smiling lips. Rhett moves himself downward, again stopping right below his friends bellybutton and planting one sweet kiss as he shimmies off his pants, underwear following suit. He takes ahold of the swollen appendage, feeling his own grow and twitch in response. His head bobs down nearly swallowing him whole; Links whole body trembles, he reaches out grasping a fist full of Rhetts hair, the slight aggression from his usually docile partner only riles him up more. Rhett grips firmer, moving his mouth slightly faster up and down, a slight flick of the tongue at the slit and Link cries out "oh god Rhett, oh god" he arches his back up off the floor, up on to his elbows now, amazed he is watching (in real life) what he's so often fantasized about. He reaches forward with one hand tilting Rhetts head up into an eye locking gaze for a moment, nearly breathlessly he musters "oh..oh god, I'm... I'm close" Link's head drops back. Rhetts lips grip tightly taking it deep one more time, moving back down the shaft Link explodes in his mouth as he moans out in ecstasy falling back on the floor. Rhett lays his head on Links chest which is heaving tremendously, a few more little moans come from his lips.

Once Links breathing semi-returns to normal he reaches out caressing Rhett's beard, using his eyes to coax him upward, after a few aggressive, pecking kisses, Link quickly pulls Rhetts shirt off and works his hands down to his belt (both men on their knees now) Rhett feels himself about to bust through his jeans at any moment. They both finally end up on their feet. Links quickly diving his hand under Rhett's already moist boxers as they both work them down along with the jeans. Link pushes Rhett up against a wall kissing him (not actually, being the smaller framed man, but Rhett was into it so he didn't resist) he grabs ahold of Rhett again. Rhett pulls away from a kiss smiling "what dat big mouth do?" Link then drops to his knees, without a second to overthink he takes the head into his mouth, Rhett groans with enjoyment. Link continues on, faster, slower, up and down until he can feel the larger man almost ready to pop, he reaches around firmly grasping handfuls of his meaty cheeks, pushing himself forward swallowing as much of Rhett as he can, on the pull back Rhett exhales "oh fuc-" as he cums in his partners warm mouth. Rhetts body sinks down the wall, meeting face to face with Link, the two smile at eachother, fucking bewildered that this finally happened. Link rests his head on Rhetts shoulder and quietly whispers "I love you" "I've always loved you"


End file.
